el regalo
by secret in the darkness
Summary: como siempre Blue va a pedirle a Green que salga con ella, y como siempre el la rechaza, pero a diferencia de las otras veces esta se va corriendo molesta, dejando a Green un poco desconcertado ¿que pasara cuando Green se entere que hoy es el cumpleaños de la castaña? OldrivalShipping! terminado primer fanfic por favor tengan me piedad(?).


**Nota de la Autora:** Mi primer trabajo en fanfiction, omg realmente estoy muy nerviosa, aun no se realmente como funciona todo esto pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo lo prometo! comenzare con una de mis parejas favoritas! OldrivalShipping w ahora a rezar por que me vaya bien y no me tiren tomates ;w; tengan misericordia y que sean tomates buenos, no podridos(?)

**Declaimer**: Pokemon no es mio!, si lo fuese todos los Shipping que salen en mi perfil serian de verdad y Kotone aparecería en el manga(?)

Suspiras pesadamente al verla marcharse, no por nada le solías llamar chica ruidosa, y es que después de todo ella siempre era muy escandalosa, con su típico "jojojojo" que decía cada vez que hacia algo para emparejar a rus amigos, y es que claro, a ella no le bastaba siendo ruidosa, claro que no, ella ademas era MOLESTA, su blanco favorito siempre eran Red y Yellow, pero como siempre tu terminabas siendo arrastrado por ella para que la "ayudaras", pero ella no era tonta, cuando lograba sacarte del gimnasio también dejaba sangrando tu bolsillo, porque el salir esa castaña no era para nada barato.

No importa cuantas veces la eches o le digas que es molesta, ella siempre vuelve, no importa cuanto lo intentes, pero aquella mañana era diferente, habías discutido debido a que la chica de ojos azules quería que salieras con ella, pero tu tenias que atender tu trabajo, por lo que como solías hacerlo la rechazaste, pero ella era persistente, no se rendiría fácil cuando de ti se trataba, por que te conocía lo bastante como para saber que siempre la rechazarías a la primera invitación de salir. Pero ¿porque hoy es diferente? porque luego de decirle que no y que dejara de molestar ella se hecho a llorar y salio corriendo diciendo que eras un idiota, aquello te desconcertó por completo, ¿acaso andaba en su periodo? porque de no ser así no encontrabas una respuesta coherente a aquella reacción.

Suspiraste por segunda vez en el día, realmente estas algo preocupado por Blue, era muy raro el hecho que se fuese llorando, aun te preguntas el porque de eso, pero todos tus pensamientos son perturbados por el sonido de la puerta de su oficina abrirse, elevas la mirada de los papeles, esperando encontrarte con aquel azul rey que amas en silencio, pero no es así, al contrario de lo que deseabas te encuentras con un rojo sangre, perteneciente a tu mejor amigo el cual se ve bastante agitado, e incluso jadea, lo mas seguro era que había llegado corriendo.

-h-hey Green ¿has visto a Blue?- lo escuchas decir antes de que puedas formular el porque de su presencia, mas al escucharlo todo aquello se va de tu mente, ¿porque Red estaba buscando a Blue? siempre se quejaba de que cada vez que salían ella lo dejaba en banca rota, pero no era porque el la buscara, si no que ella lo buscaba a el.

-se fue hace un rato ¿porque la buscas?- musitaste con curiosidad, mas ante la mirada incrédula de tu amigo te hace pensar que esta pasando algo de lo que no te han contado

-¿porque? ¡obviamente por que es su cumpleaños!- al escuchar aquello tus ojos se abren sorprendido, rápidamente te giras para poder miras el calendario, y efectivamente hoy era 1 de junio, su cumpleaños, al darte cuenta no puedes evitar golpearte la palma de la mano contra tu frente, lo habías olvidado completamente y ahora caes en cuenta de lo que habías hecho, por lo que sin perder mas tiempo sales corriendo del lugar a todo lo que dan tus piernas, porque debes disculparte y entregarle su regalo, porque lo habías tenido presente toda la semana, pero justo aquel día lo olvidaste.

Escuchas gritar al pelinegro, pero literalmente lo ignoras, porque el encontrarla te era mas importante en aquel momento, corres por la ciudad verde, hasta llegar al bosque donde la encuentras junto a Yellow, la cual al parecer intentaba consolar a la castaña, pero poco o nada servia para su estado de animo, vez como la rubia le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y esta tiene toda la intención de tomarla, pero en el ultimo segundo la rubia nota tu presencia y te sonríe haciéndose a un lado, como si tuvieran una conversación telepática, y tu eres quien toma su mano y la levanta, haciendo mas fuerza de la necesaria para que la chica choque contra tu pecho.

Su cara de sorprendida no tiene precio, puedes notar como pasa de la confusión al enojo rápidamente y aquello no te hace mas que causar gracia, porque adoras verla enojada aunque aquella vez sabias que tenias que disculparte correctamente con ella, pero antes de que siquiera puedas decir algo ella te interrumpe.

-¿que haces aquí? ¿no se supone que estabas ocupado?- su tono muestra la molestia y lo herida que estabas por el hecho de que no hayas querido salir con ella, de que hayas olvidado por completo su cumpleaños.

-lo lamento Blue, prometo compensarte lo- musitas totalmente seguro de ti mismo acorralando la chica contra el árbol en el que antes se encontraba sentada, y aquello hace que un gran sonrojo se muestre en el rostro de la chica, ante ello una pequeña sonrisa se forma en tus labios.

-¿a si? pues te saldrá bastante caro ¿sabes?-

-pues creo que pagare el precio- susurras acercando tu rostro al de ella, no sabes porque pero algo te a dado la valentía para poder acercarte así a ella, la vez un tanto nerviosa al notar la poca distancia que hay entre ambos, estabas dispuesto a terminarla pero ella te gana, pasa sus brazos al rededor de tu cuello y termina la casi nula distancia que hay entre ustedes uniendo sus labios.

en un principio estas algo sorprendido del actuar de ella, pero no pierdes tiempo y correspondes el beso, aquel que habías anhelado hace tanto tiempo se había al fin cumplido, pero debes separarte por la falta de aire, la vez directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos azul rey que amabas, su sonrisa era amplia, haciéndote caer en cuenta de lo que has hecho, el sonrojo en tu rostro no se hace esperar, y rápidamente desvías la mirada, haciendo que ella suelte su típica risita.

-jojojojo no me esperaba que el gran chico tsundere se dignara a besarme y mas encima me pidiera disculpas- te sonrojas aun mas al escucharla, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces comienzas a alejarte, pero ella no se queda atrás y te toma del brazo aun sonriendo -me gustas Green-

-tsk me gustas chica ruidosa, feliz cumpleaños- sueltas intentando mantener tu actitud de chico serio, pero aun así tus mejillas no se libran de el débil color rojo que hay por culpa de la vergüenza, tendiéndole la cajita que habías sacado de tu escritorio el cual contenía un collar con una piedra lapislázuli como dije, y ella al verla se aferra aun mas fuerte a ti sonriendo feliz.

-gracias Green- susurra ella mientras caminan hacia la ciudad, porque estas seguro de que si no la llevas luego Red te reprenderán por arruinar la fiesta sorpresa, aunque para ser sincero a ti poco te importaba teniendo a Blue a tu lado.

**Nota**: termine... aunque no lo crean termine... estoy bastante nerviosa no se como salga esto, pero espero que salga bien, si tiene similitud con cualquier otro fanfic previamente escrito lo lamento muchisimo y espero ser informada para repararlo de inmediato!.

Se despide Secret in the Darkness~

reviews?


End file.
